The invention relates to a protective covering, and more particularly, to a protective bib for safeguarding clothing from spills, stains, or burns, while eating, drinking, or smoking when traveling in a vehicle, train, plane, bus, boat, or the like.
Many individuals eat, drink, or smoke while driving in a vehicle. Those who smoke or eat while traveling often have debris such as food or tobacco products drop onto their clothing or vehicle seat. Such debris usually fall upon the lap of the person seated, soiling his/her garments. In addition, burning tobacco from cigarettes, cigars, or pipes can ruin clothing and may even injure the traveler. The protective bib's self-contained textile adhesive envelope-like flap will not be hazardous to seatbelt or traveler's clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,275 to Spulgis discloses an apron to be used in a seated position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,916 to Bell discloses a bib for use while operating a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,333 to Hill discloses a fire retardant lap protection cloth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,897 to Daniels, 5,220,692 to Cox, 4,924,527 to Hintermeyer, 5,530,968 to Crockett, 5,956,763 to Blackshear disclose additional protective covering apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. D311,445 to Dawahare discloses an ornamental design for a protective covering. Magellan's Catalog includes a product called “bigBib,” as well.
While the articles disclosed in the above-listed patents and publications may be suitable for the particular purpose disclosed therein, or for general use, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.